Across The Sands of Time
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: One dies and the other lives only to die four years later. A love as strong as theirs knows no bounds. A 150 years pass and will two souls who knew each other before come together as one yet again, to stretch across the sands of time yet again? 1x2/3x4


This here is an idea I got from a story my Madre, StandingOnTheRooftops, was telling me about for one of her Trowa/Quatre stories! I asked if I could do somewhat of a spin off for my favorite couple ever and she agreed! I hope you enjoy! Have a good read, mommy, thankies for such an epic idea :P!

* * *

><p><strong>Across The Sands Of Time - VioletEyed-Demon<strong>

Heero gasped in a breath through clenched teeth. The pain in his leg, side and arm unbareable, even for him. He grit his teeth. Half his men were dead and the other half were well on their way. He closed his eyes regretfully, fingering the necklace wrapped around his neck. Duo was the only thing that passed through his mind as yet another gernade was thrown their way.

It exploded not more then ten feet from him, deafening him. He gasped out in pain as the crate next to him exploded, sending shrapnal all over, a few pieces embedding themselves in his body somewhere. He flinched, straightening from his laid back position, looking around him.

A good three fourths of his men were down, including their medic, Sally. He bit back the bitter feeling welling up inside of him. He knew that there was no way in hell they were going to get out of here. His only regret was Duo. He'd be leaving him. That hurt more then anything else.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, lifting the necklace that was clenched tightly in his blood coated hand. "Duo, I am so sorry." He murmured, shutting his eyes as another gernade blew his hiding place apart. He let out a last shuttering breath before the black abyss took him, death claiming him as her newest victum. Violet eyes, joyous laughter and a long chestnut braid clab in black were the last thing he saw before he sunk.

XoXoXo

Une shot out of her seat when she saw Mawell's legs give out. Barton was closer, catching the braided teen easily.

"Breath." Barton comanded gently and Maxwell obeyed the comand. Violet orbs filled with tears, that shocked her more then anything. She'd never known her violet eyed agent to cry. Never. Then again this was different. Completely different. Yuy wasn't coming back this time, her fearless agent wasn't coming back to his lover ever again.

"No." She heard the broken whisper before Maxwell turned his head, face burrowing into Bartons jacket.

She stood motionless, helpless, as the teen cried his heart out in her office.

XoXoXo

Quatre reached over and grasped Duo's trembling hand tightly, lacing their fingers, offering silent support as the preist drone on and on. Trowa, ever present, was standing directly behind Duo, in case the teen crumpled, which was likely to happen. Wufei stood on Duo's other side, offering silent support by his slightly leaning posture. He watched, numb as two of their closest friends were burried forever. He felt Duo's entire body tremble as they burried Heero last. He had to physically grab the teen, along with Trowa and Quatre to keep him from running forward.

This was even more painful then when his wife died. He didn't understand that much, but watching this, holding his sobbing friend back, was more painful than anything he'd ever faced in his life before.

XoXoXo

Duo curled up the window rest and burrowed his face into his legs, letting out a choked sob as his hair fanned around him, shadowing him from the prying eyes of the stars and the full moon.

"Heero. Damnit, you promised me you wouldn't leave me." He gasped out as he cried harshly. "How am I suppose to go on without you?"

Duo cried for hours on hours sitting like that. He had made Heero a promise at the end of the war, when they'd first become Preventers together, he'd keep it. Even though it killed him to do so. He'd stay alive, like he promised.

~*~ Four Years Later~*~

Duo inhaled sharply, seeing the bright red dot hover right over his friends chest. Without a second thought he darted forward, shoving people out of his way, glancing back at where he could only estimate the sharp shooter was. He pushed himself faster, making it to his blonde friend in enough time to hear the gun shot echo. He shoved the blonde, felt the pain, heard the screams and let out a breath as he fell. He didn't remember closing his eyes but the next thing he knew, Quatre was right above him, tears pooring down his pale cheeks, eyes desperate, screaming something.

"Duo!" Quatre cried. "You'll be okay, you're gunna be okay." He panted out. "Y-you ca-an't leave us too. No! Duo stay with me." He pleaded even as his vision was graying and the pain doubled when he felt the shaking hand press firmer over his heart. "HELP! God damnit!" Quatre screamed out over the panicking people. "DUO!" He screamed looking back down at the shuddering gasping man even as Trowa and Wufei both fell to their knees on either side.

"No." Wufei breathed. "Maxwell no. Stay awake!" He growled, pressing his hand over Quatre's clutching blood stained one. "Stay awake damn you!"

Duo looked up hazily, fighting the darkness for a second before he let it consume him. The image he saw was the three remaining people he charished above all else in this world. Cobalt blue fluttered before his sight before he let go completely, accepting the extended hand.

"Duo!" Quatre called as the man went completely limp in his arms with a muttered name.

'Heero'

Quatre let out a heart broken sob as violet orbs stared up at him lifelessly, hollow and dead. "NO! NO!" He screamed, tears falling ten times faster then before. "No please." He weapt, burrying his face into his best friends chest. "Duo you can't die! YOU CAN'T!" He sobbed.

Trowa shut his eyes tightly, clenching them firmly closed to keep his tears at bay.

Wufei sat back on his heels hard, blood soaked hand slipping from the frozen chest. Duo left. The reaper left them. That was not possible. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he let out an unbelieveing breath. After everything, every stupid, idiotic thing the braided baka had done, he died now? Where was the justice in that. He felt hollow, listening to the broken, choking, heartbroken sobs of the blonde as he burrowed himself into Duo's lifeless form.

Neither of the three of them seemed to notice the surpluss of agents behind them, the police, the medics, nothing. It all went unnoticed. The only thing that they realised was that yet another of their group had fallen. First Heero and Sally and now Duo.

Trowa found himself sitting in a hospital wing when he came back to himself. Quatre was sobbing whole heartedly, curled up in a chair and Wufei was starring lifeless out the window in the large open hallway. "How-?" He cut himself off when Wufei merely gave him a blank look and Quatre cried harder.

Four days after the attempted assination, one Duo Maxwell was laid to rest right beside Heero Yuy and Sally Po.

Quatre stood ram rode stiff as six of the best Preventer agents lowered the dark cherry wood casket into the ground. It should have been their job, but, like Heero and Sally, they couldn't. They just couldn't put their friends in the ground. Of course Duo wasn't actually in the casket. He'd placed it firmly in his will that he was to be creamated and then scattered around L2, his home, so he could always protect it.

Trowa stood, ever a protecter, right behind his blonde, just as stiff and straight. Wufei was to his right. None of them would cry, not here, they'd mourn for their lose at another time, there were enough tears being shed here today. Half the head quarters had come down, along with Maguanacs, sweepers and street kids that Duo had helped pick up and place in homes after the wars.

Of course the tears streaking down Quatre's pale cheeks were more from the over bearing waves of regret and sadness then his own. No. He'd wait until he was behind closed doors, wrapped in his lovers arms securely before he cried again.

They waited as each member of the preventers office came forward, dropping a hand full of dirt over the casket in the ground, mumbling a few words before walking away. Each and every member who had attended did this until it was just the three of them left.

Une watched them carefully as Quatre stepped from the safe cage of his lovers arms and up to the grave. He dropped to his knees, disregarding his fancy dress suite. He cupped his hands full of dirt and with tears streaking down his cheek he muttered a few words and spread his fingers, allowing the dirt to crumble through them slowly. "May Allah guide you to his kingdom." He whispered, dropping his hands to his sides as he turned his face up to the glowing sun above.

Trowa did much the same. Dropped to his knees picked up a hand full of dirt, muttered his final parting and shifted the dark brown substance between his fingers. After he turned his head to the billowing trees, closing his eyes mournfully and clenching a fist, his other hand seeking Quatre's.

Wufei, following the other two, hit his knees, said a long chinese prayer and carefully splashed the dirt over the covered coffin. "May you fly freely my friend. May Nataku take you into her hands." He muttered.

"He's finally with the one he belongs with." Hilde cried heartily from behind them, her gaze on Heero's grave. "You take care of him you hear me Yuy." She cried, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes as she turned her head from the covering of the hole. She couldn't watch these people put her brother in a box and under ground.

The three of them stayed on their knees until the entire hole was filled. It would be a hard lot of life left without their cheerful, ever happy friend. They all knew it.

~~**150 years in the future, Year A.C. 357**~~

Laughing heartily the teen bolted out of the mechanic shop, his black coat flapping out behind him as he mounted the bike and kicked off, peadling quickly. "Oh man. Moms gunna kill me." The teen muttered, swinging a wide arched turn around the corner of the street lamp.

He pushed his legs fatser, grinning like a maniac as he stood back on the pegs of his bike, speeding outragously down a steep hill. He silently prayed no cars came out from the side street.

He laughed minaically as he sped through traffic at the bottom without a sinch. He took a deep breath and placed his converse covered feet back on the pedals and slowed his roll. He grinned, swinging around another corner. He hit the brakes, locking them up, stopping at the top step to the subway track. He jumped off and carried his bike down the four sets of stairs, swipping his card he shoved the bike through and followed, moving to get a ticket.

He grinned at the lady and paid his fair and pushed his bike onto a subway car. He blew out a breath, looking at all the fancy business suited people. He then looked down at himself. His black cargo pants, white, purple and silver stud belt, his converse with purple grim reapers on them and his black T-shirt done up in a purple and gold winged desgin. His gold cross topped off his onsomble. Well beside the black cap he tucked into his backpack. With a snort and shook his head, bringing his long chestnut color braid over his shoulder, giving it a reassuring tug quickly. He hated subways, always had.

He leaned back against the steel pole and waited for the thing to move, people coming and out, moving around him and his bike. He ignored the frustrated grunts and glares sent his way, playing indifferent, wondering absently if his mother would be completely pissed at him if he stopped and got her flowers. The train car jolted and he rocked with the motion, unforuntanetly another person didn't, slamming back into his bike, scattering the contents of his bookbag all over the car and sending his bike to the floor.

"Thank you." He muttered as the person just righted himself and sent a sneering glare back over his shoulder at him. "Fuck you too." He growled as the man moved farther up the train car.

XoXoXo

Shiro watched the young girl? grumble at the retreating man and the other partens just cast scorning glances. Not bothering to help her. He scowled at them and pushed off his bench seat to help pick up the scattered books and papers. Obviously she was a collage student. He sighed. Normally he didn't bother helping, but something compelled him to this time.

With a grunt he picked up a heavy chemistry book and moved over to the kneeling girl. "Here." He muttered, holding out the stack of collected items.

"Oh." A deeper voice then a girls answered him. "Thank you." A greatful grin was flashed up his way from the heart shaped face and a glittering gleam came to those amazing violet eyes.

Shiro felt his breath still as the gleam got brighter when they conected with his own cobalt blue ones. "Y-You're welcome." He told the boy. A flickering gaze to the long rope of hair draped down the teens chest had him doing a double take to make sure it was in fact a boy. He didn't know why but he felt a tug on his heart.

XoXoXo

"Ace." He breathed, holding his hand out after taking the stack of books and paper from the stranger. "Ace Matthews." He told the man. Looking him over he felt the jerk in his gut again. He let his eyes flicker over the messy head of chocolate brown hair, the obvious Asian features and those amazing cobalt blue orbs. His heart gave a heartfelt thump inside his chest as he locked eyes again. "Do I know you?" He blurted out an felt his cheeks flush darkly. That was rude. Way to go Ace!

The man chuckled. The most exotic sound Ace had ever heard, but oddly, it made his body thrum. "Shiro, Shiro Futazaki." The strangerly familiar man introduced himself. Ace swollowed thickly as his hand was taken and he was helped to his feet. The tingling in his hand from where skin met skin had him staring at the their hands in confussion. He didn't know this man, heard of him sure, but know him? No. "I don't think we've met before, but you look oddly familiar." The man muttered.

Ace let out a gusty laugh. "Yeah. So I ain't the only one?" He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! Ace is the name and pace is my game." He winked. "I don't steal and I don't cheat, though I may run and hide, I never tell a lie."

XoXoXo

Shiro felt his heart stop dead cold before picking up as those words left the teens mouth. May run and hide but never tell a lie. That phrase stuck out to him, like he'd heard it before, but where?

"Nice to know." He told the teen, catching the falling books easily.

"Oh wow, you're a real hero aren't you?" The boy joked with him and he felt the pang like before with the phrase.

"Hn." Shiro grunted, holding the books while Ace picked up his forgotten backpack. The teen nearly dropped it from his trembling hand. Wide violet orbs looked up at him in surprise before they flickered over his face before.

"God. It's the damnedest thing. I could swear you sound so familiar." He gave a weak laugh. "Nice going Ace, sound like a stalker why don't you."

The muttered complaint had Shiro snorting and his lips twitching. "Baka." Shiro muttered, a bit of weirdly placed affection in his tone of voice. He didn't understand but something was drawing him to this teen. And he knew he wouldn't win this fight if he tried to pull away.

Ace flashed him a bright grin. "Thank you my good sir." A wink and smirk was sent his way as the stack of books was once again taken from him. "So do tell, what is Mr. Fancy-Pants-Business-Man doing on a train with," His gaze flickered around before he leaned closer. "this riffraf?" He grinned, the amused and teasing twinkle in the violet orbs.

Shiro was mesmerized by it for all of two seconds before the train jolted, sending Ace forward, smack dab into him. Both men felt the stilling of chests as body met body.

"Oh." Ace murmured, blinking rapidly before, settling his hand firmly on the bent arm to brace himself.

The heat pouring off the teen was incrediable. He couldn't figure out how the teen wasn't over heating. "Black?" Shrio asked, still noting that the other wasn't moving to step out of his embrace.

Ace nodded faintly. "Yeah, my favorite color next to red, pruple and gold and green and-" He stopped, looking up into the blue orbs. "And deep, dark, endless blue." He muttered softly, words trailing off. Niether knew which one of them moved but the tentive press of lush lips against moist lips had their world stilling and everything else fading.

Ace pulled back slowly, eyes slowly opening. "Wow." He whispered. The feeling of tingles and sparks still there.

"Hai." Shiro murmured.

"All passengers be prepared to disembark at West Maddison Street in a minute's time." The overly perky voice called from the speakers.

Ace jerked back, looking around embarassedly, having forgot they were on the subway. "Oh that, that's my stop." He told the stranger.

"North Church. Fairmont Hotel." Shiro replied, allowing the fey beauty to leave the cage and saftey of his arms. The hurried stuffing of books and papers had him chuckling.

The teen got off at his stop, sending a frowning glance back over his shoulder as the train pulled away with the man he'd just met. His heart gave an aching tug, as if demanding he went after it. He shook his head and pushed his bike out of the subway duct and back up onto the surface, speeding down main street to get home on time.

~~Two weeks Later~~

"Hey Ace! Car!" Daniel hollared over the blaring radio in the garage.

"Bring it in dock two Dan!" He yelled back from his position on the greasy floor. He was tapping away with his feet on the floor, listening and singing along with the pouding beat.

"Sorry. The kids got weird taste in everything, but damn if he isn't the best mechanic this side of the U.E.S.N." Dan proclaimed over the loud music.

Violet eyes rolled as he reached out a grease covered hand and turned the music down to a softer volume. He pulled the wrench back again and slipped out form under the car and bounced on his feet. "Give it a go Mr. Tombony!" Ace grinned at the man in the car as he twisted the key and the engine roared. "Score!"

"You got it working? You ACTUALLY got it working?" Dan exclaimed, after driving the car onto the jacks.

"Told you I could!" Ace cackled. "I don't lie! And I believe you owe me dinner and twenty bills!" He told the man as he passed him.

"This guy is a real important person, so get the car fixed as quick as possible and make sure you do it right." Dan told him bittingly under his breath.

"Alrighty!" Ace grinned and swayed his way over to the cars owner, who had his back turned to the teen, looking at the shop in mild digust. "So what's wrong with your car exactly?" He asked. "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted when the man turned.

The only shock shown on the man's face was the fractioningly widening of the cobalt blue orbs that had haunted him for two weeks.

"ACE!" Dan yelled and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Ace ignored the man. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing the end of his nose with his hand, frowning when he realised he must have smeared grease all over. "Er. I just didn't think I'd see you here." He muttered with a grin. "Not in this rinky dink place. Should be shut down." He teased wih a wink in Shiro's direction.

"Ace!" Dan hollared, moving to stalk back over to the two of them.

"Oh go take your lunch break!" Ace shouted. "I've got Mr. Fancy-Pants-Business-Suite!" He shouted over his shoulder as he flicked on the jack machine.

Shiro's low chuckling met the ears of the owner, Dan, nearly causing him to faint in shock. The hard cold man that every machanic feared in town was chuckling at being insulted?

Ace stepped under the car and tilted his head back, running his fingers along the wires and plates. "So what's wrong with your baby?" He asked Shiro.

"It's got a weird sound coming from it when it's started." Shiro informed him, glaring at the owner until he got the hint. "Everywhere else doesn't have a clue as to what's wrong with it."

Ace frowned and stepped back out from under the car, flickering the tab again, lowering the car. "Right." He grunted. "Start her for me?" He asked.

Shiro gave a curt nod and slipped into his car, starting it. Ace frowned and motion for him to turn it off. The car shut off, giving a loud 'ka-thu-thunk' before dying. "Ouch, sounds painful." He muttered to the car, taking a rag and popping the hood, careful not to get any grease on the pretty paint job. "Now lets see what's under your hood baby."

Shiro felt his stomach coil at that phrase, the same fluttery, jerking pulling at his heart. He had opened his mouth to retort to the machanic when the teen suddenly bent at the waist, pants stratching over the perky little rearend. Shiro found his eyes transfixed on the black covered thing as it wiggled and squirmed as it's owner investigated his car.

He felt his mouth go dry and his breathing become more complicated and his pants tighten when the teen gave a grunt and cursed before rocking back on his feet. He pulled his chestnut head out from under the car hood and crouched in front fo the car before getting on the floor and disappearing under the car, his legs spread wide as he looked at the under belly again.

Shiro found his self control flex in the moment when the teen moaned and then groaned and then let out a heavy panted curse. Without realising it he had stepped forward and was bracing his hands on his car as he leaned over the teen on the ground.

Violet suddenly appeared and the teen gasped. "Shit man. Scare the fucking hell out of me." Ace breathed.

"Gomen." Shiro muttered, watching as the teen carefully came back up in front of him. Oh how pretty he looked on his knees in front of him. He stiffled his groan and forced his mind out of the gutter.

"Say," Ace drawled. "Have you gone down any unpaved roads?" He asked abesntly, tinkering with a cap on the motor, unbothered by the close proximity of the man behind him. Unaware of the struggle for self control the man was having. He didn't make it any better when he bent forward to look at something farther in the back of the motor.

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin when a firm body pressed into him from behind, something hard press into his rear end and damp lips trace up the curve of his neck. "Shi-"

"Tell me you feel it." Shiro whispered in his ear, causing the long haired teen to shiver. "Tell me you do."

Ace opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a gasp. Hips rocked ever so gently into his own from behind and he found himself pressing back almost imediately. Wait wasn't he straight? Ace's mind went in frantic circles. He'd never really looked at girls, and he hadn't really even thought of boys. But this man. There was something about him. A need. A urge, a demand. "Ah." He gasped and arched into the hand that had come around to cup his groin as lips trailed down his neck from behind. He let out a panting breath . " 'Ro." He groaned, not knowing where the new name came from but instantly liking it as it feel from his tongue.

Shiro let out a groan, the name sending sparks and lightening twisting down his spine for some odd reason.

Ace's head dropped forward. "Wait." He gasped. "Wait, wait." He hurried, nearly slapping himself when the pleasure suddenly stopped all together, even though the body was still pressed into his own. "I, I don't even know you." He panted. "How can-" He cut himself off. He didn't question love. His mother was a good twenty years younger then his father, and they had had four kids. If this stranger, who seemed too familiar, made him this way, who was he to complain? Love was love.

"What?" Shiro whispered in his ear. Ace bit his bottom lip and pressed back until he had enough room to twist and face the man.

"We, we need to talk." Ace frowned, gently brushing messy choclate hair out of the beautifuly captivating blue orbs. "And I think I know what's wrong with your car." He murmured against the man's lips.

Shiro hummed, pressing forward the slightest bit. Ace let out a muffled soft protest but Shiro swollowed it. He let his hands drift around the petite waist and come to rest on the black covered rear end. Ace groaned softly into their kiss and rocked forward with the instant hands.

Shaking himself, the long haired teen placed his hands, forgetting about the grease and grim, on the man's fancy blue silk shirt. "Wait." He murmured slightly breathless. "Shiro, wait." He groaned. "We really need to talk." He muttered. "I mean, I don't even know how long you're going to be here." He muttered, lips twitching down in distaste. "Lowden Offices switches in and out of transfering random people." He muttered.

Shiro blinked at him before his features crumpled into confusion. "You kno-"

"I googled your name." Ace grinned.

"I work for my own company now." He told the teen with a smirk. "I left Lowden to come here. I don't know why but this place called to me." He murmured, looking over the beautiful fey features. "I can see why now."

Ace snorted. "I've lived here my entire life. This place is home." He told then man, just then realising his hands were on the man's shirt. He jerked them away cursing fluently.

Shiro let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "I'm not worried about it." He told the teen, tugging the shifting away boy back. "It's just a shirt." Ace gave him a unbelieving look. Shiro frowned.

Ace sighed and kissed the downward tilt of lips away. "Let me fix your car already." He teased. "It is my job after all. If you'd be so kind as to not jump me for the next twenty minutes, I can have it fixed." He grinned widely, violet eyes sparking.

Shiro sighed and reluctantly released his hold on the teen, stealing a rather heated kiss before he moved away.

"We reeeeeally need to talk." Ace muttered as he bent back into the car. "If we're going to make this work." He grumbled as he popped a cap on the motor and pulled back moving to get a wrench as he worked off a vualve. Ten minutes later he was looking at Shiro expectantly over his shoulder. The cobalt eyed man just stared at him, eyes slowly coming up from their position of where they were firmly glued to his ass.

"Pedophile." Ace griped jokingly.

Something flashed in the man's blue eyes and Ace found himself blinking. "You're nineteen, prefectly legal."

Ace's mouth dropped open. "How-"

"Legal Attorney remember." Shiro flashed him a preditorial grin. "Wasn't that hard to find you in the system Mr. Matthews."

Ace snapped his mouth shut. "Just to let you know, the charge back when I was seventeen is utter bull. I didn't do anything. I wasn't anywhere near the school." He muttered. "I was out, with a friend down by the levy." He told the man, turning his back to him, fiddling with the car.

"Why didn't you say that?" Shiro asked, seriously curious. Ace had faced a year in Jeuvie because of those 'crimes', but he'd gotten off with probation.

Ace looked back over his shoulder with a tight frown. "Er, well. My friends father would have blown a gasket if he'd known."

Shiro frowned. "This friend was a boy right?" Ace nodded mutely. "And I take it his father didn't know about," He waved between himself and Ace adding emphasis to his claim.

"Yep." Ace grunted, twisting back on the cap to the radiator. "Start her?" He asked softly, obviously wanting to get off the subject.

Shiro shut his mouth and slid into his car, starting it. She started perfectly and cut off perfectly. "How-?" He started only to find his hood shut and a grinning teen staring a him through the window.

"I'm a genius when it comes to cars or any kinda machinary." He informed him. "Computers and automobiles are my top two." He winked.

Shiro weighed his options carefully as he stepped out of the car. "Ace." The teen turned half toward him from the sink, where he was scrubbing at his hands. "Dinner." He grunted. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

Ace looked back over his shoulder with a raised brow and smirk. "I don't think I'm dressed properly hun." He called out, heading back into the side room, where there were showers and changing stalls. "Mary at the front desk will handle all the official crap to do with the bill and junk." He called out, not noticing Shiro was leaning against the doorjam as he stripped off his shirts.

"You just handle the cars." Shiro answered, making the teen jump and jerk around to face him.

"You're gunna kill me." He muttered, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Come to dinner." Shiro said again, stepping inside, kicking the door stopper out allowing it to swing shut. He stepped and stepped until he had the barely shorter teen pushed up against the cool shower wall. "Please?" He asked softly, pressing himself firmly into the other, lips a hairs width away.

Ace inhaled sharply and he felt his face flame when a sudden hand pressed against his groin. "Please?" Was asked again, this time right over his ear in that utterly sinful voice. Ace let out a groan and felt himself nod the barest bit, his mind fogged as the hand rubbed and gropped. "Thank you." The sinful voice murmured before moist lips brushed down his neck.

It all felt so right. Being pushed against the wall, the hand, the voice, the painfully familiar feeling of the man in front of him.

"Dinner." He whispered hoarsly to confirm.

"Tonight." Shiro demanded. Ace found himself agreeing, even as skillful hands tugged at the remaining clothing he had on. He didn't particularly care that he barely knew this man. What mattered was it felt right, perfect, and so very familiar.

**XXOOXXOOXX**

**Year and a Half Later**

**XXOOXXOOXX**

Ace laughed as he was tossed down on the bed carelessly, the lithe form of his lover crawling over him instantly. "Hmm." He hummed when his mouth was invaded quickly. This was a ritual so familiar to them. Friday night consisted of a movie, popcorn, gropping, dinner, gropping, car ride home, some more gropping and then love making all night long.

It was a very good tradition that they stuck to religiously. He arched into the man above him and groaned, loudly. Shiro loved when he got vocal and it earned him more powerful, forceful moves. Which he loved as much as he loved the slow soft ones.

"Love you 'Ro." He murmured, pushing himself to lean back against his elbows, lips in battle with the others.

"Love you too." Shiro replied, pressing him down into the matress, showing him exactly how much he loved him.

It wasn't until the sun was cresting over the far off mountains that Ace breached the subject he'd been toying with for almost a year now. "Hey 'Ro." He called softly, hoping the other wasn't asleep, from his pillowed position on the other man's toned chest.

"Hm?" Was the sleepy response.

"Do you think we knew each, in another life?" He asked, clarifying it for the nearly sleeping man.

Blurry blue orbs opened. "It's...possible." While he didn't believe in any real religion, he did believe in some things.

Ace hummed. "I often feel like when we're doing something, we've done it before." He murmured, nuzzling his nose into the man's shifting arm.

Shiro wrapped his arms around the young man, rubbing his thumb up and down soothingly. He'd felt the same way. Like their Friday night ritual, the first time had almost been like a dream, like he was coming back to something long since forgotten on him. "Like?"

"The shooting range, the playful surivial wars we have with each while camping." He yawned. "Friday nights." He trailed off, the soothing touch and peaceful breathing lullying him into sleep quickly.

Shiro gave a grunt and shook his head before settling back down to sleep. He'd felt the same pulls like the first time he'd met the boy with a few things they did together. It was odd, but he just passed it off. Whatever had happened in the past life or whatever, didn't matter to him, because he was here now, with the most amazing person he'd ever find. And he was happy to live that way for the rest of eternity.

**01020102010201020102**

Duo laughed softly, playfully tugging Heero back to him as they watched through the holes in the floor of fluffy clouds. "Well, they seem to remember something, subconciously." He murmured, snuggling back into Heero.

"The need to return to you." Heero grunted, giving his soul? an approving look as the man's arms tightened around his treasure.

"The love." Duo rebuked, turning and kissing the Japanese teen soulfully. "The over powering eternity love 'Ro." Duo whispered. "It lasts through life times." He murmured. Heero just gave a grunt and held his lover close.

"Would the two of you stop being nosy?" Quatre yelled from the small oasis paradise that suddenly appeared. "I swear! You're at peace now! So stop being nosy brats and get back over here!" The blonde stamped his foot for emphasis.

"Of course Princesss Quatre. Of course." Duo teased, ignoring the glare in favor of sending one last look down at the their 'reincarnations' and then promptly tugged Heero back to their friends. "Who's got the deck of cards?" He yelled, bolting across the sands to the watering hole and the small house settled in a bushel of trees.

Heero shook his head and followed his lover, rolling his eyes at Quatre when the braided baka turned and told them to hurry up. Quatre giggled and cast a soft look at Ace and Shiro. They were so much like Luke and Rayne, his and Trowa's other selves as he liked to call them. Their love and devotion for each other cast aside the laws of time and tranfered to each time.

~~END~~

Hope You enjoyed the weirdness of this idea


End file.
